


Anbu's party

by pervert_thoughts



Series: Icha Icha Paradise [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 4thday, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Uzumaki Naruto, KNKinktober2K18, M/M, Party, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervert_thoughts/pseuds/pervert_thoughts
Summary: 4th day of kinktober, enjoy! Also, sorry for keep you waiting but it was my son's bday the 6th october and we're throwing the party the 7th. I promise it won't happen again...





	Anbu's party

Konoha’s Anbu OPS was the one of the finest Anbus in the whole shinobi’s word. People knew that Anbus are deadly dangerous and efficient. What people didn’t know were their private top secrets parties. The best ones in the whole great fire country.

I wasn’t planning on going there, taking part in that one. But my old friend Tenzou literally kicked me out of my house. He was right, since my return, I wasn’t really a social person. Loud music and free alcohol was something I needed to come back to myself after our last bloody mission.

The place was exactly how I remembered it, dark, steamy and smelling vodka. It brought a lot of memories - goods, bads but mostly the blurry ones when I couldn’t remember how to walk. Maa, I forgot how fun it was.

I greeted a few old friends, talked with some, drunk a bit too much and danced like never before, yes it was a good idea to come.

Just then I spotted _him_ , our new Anbu. Blond hair, whiskered cheeks, and those blue blue eyes. I didn’t know how and why Naruto get in special forces, but he was in here. My drunk brain only slowed down my process of thinking so I just came closer, and pressed my masked lips to his plump ones.

Naruto blinked, his hand with a bottle of beer frozen in mid-air. His lips were still pressed to mines. I pulled away eyesmiling but he only gaped at me.

“Do you enjoy the party?” I asked casually taking a sip of my drink, but I didn’t get any answer. Well, I did if it means my mask pooled around my neck, and his greedy mouth sucking on my now naked lips.

I pinned him to the bar kissing like there was no tomorrow. I didn’t care about his age, experience or our sensei/student relationship. What mattered then was our erections brushing against each other dangerously, making me want to fuck him there and then.

His soft hands wrapped around my neck, pouring a bit of the beer on my anbu’s uniform but I didn’t care. To be honest, I couldn’t care less, the most amazing and hottest man in the village was clashing his teeth on mine, dryhumping.

I sneaked my hand into his pants, 8inches not bad. He gasped letting me map his wet cavern, finding erogenous zone on the roof of his mouth.

The music bit was hard and thick, drowning out his soft moans when I stroked his member hard. A few more flicks of my wrist was enough to bring him on the edge as I felt warm, sticky ropes of cum shutting on my palm.

I withdraw it and licked the semen leisurely, looking straight in his eyes. Then, he pulled me forward by my neck, licking the remainings from my mouth then kissing fiercely. Before I had a possibility to think about my problem he kneeled down and looked up at me with his lustful eyes. He didn’t care about the people around us and ostentatiously pulled out my shaft giving a long lick from the base to the tip.

“Naruto, we’re-” he didn’t let me finish my sentence, sucking my tip eagerly, swirling his tongue around the sensitive area. I gripped the edge of the bar, my drink long-lost forgotten. Only the pieces of glass making sound under my shoes.

“ _Aaah_ ~” the first silent moan tore from my throat when he went all the way in, pushing my length down his throat. I bucked my hips on instinct making him cough a little, clenching so deliciously around my member.

Naruto lapped the tip few times like it was his favorite popsicle, making me look into his sinful eyes. Despite my all efforts I shivered at the sight. He smirked at me and sucked sensitive skin all around, then pulling my dick back in his mouth hollowing his cheeks. I bit my lips to prevent all the sounds from slipping out, but was there any reason to do it? The loud music wouldn’t let anyone hear us, not as no one noticed the scene already.

I tried to stay calm and cherish the moment but those divines lips and tongue were making miracles, after few more sucks I came hard straight in his mouth making him drink my liquids till the last drop.

He stood up pulling my pants in place and wiping his lips with the back of his hand, his smug smile telling me more then I needed to know.

“Way to go Kakashi!” screamed someone from the crowd, I didn’t need to look to know it was Genma, _stupid bastard_.

“ _So_ , my place or yours?” the junchiriki whispered nipping at my earlobe. I didn’t answer, just shunshining us straight to my bed. 


End file.
